The invention relates to a Holiday-type ornament or decoration, and more particularly, to a Christmas tree ornament having a DC motor wherein moveable parts create a decorative visual effect.
Heretofore, various types of Christmas tree ornaments provide visual ornamentation by non-moving parts of colored and sparkled designs. These ornaments are not electrically powered but merely provide ornamentation through their static visual appearance. Other ornaments may include some type of illumination for providing light within or on the surface of the ornament to generate a decorative effect. Such illumination is normally provided by power supplied from an AC outlet, however it may be supplied by a DC battery source.
The use of a motor to drive movable parts within or on the surface of an ornament presents the problem of providing sufficient power to the motor for driving of the parts over a long extended period of time. One known solution is to provide A.C. current to the motor through conventional Christmas tree light strings on the tree.
However, the use of conventional AC current requires the use of unsightly wires and often consumes unnecessary electrical energy. Additionally, the large AC voltage presents a shock hazard to person handling the ornaments.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a battery powered ornament of reasonable size for hanging on the limbs of a Christmas tree.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor driven Christmas tree ornament without the need for using conventional AC voltage.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree ornament in which the battery supply is housed separately from the ornament and in which the displeasing visual effects of a battery housing are avoided.